No Escape
by Silver Curiosity
Summary: Temari gets a letter that says she's one of a couple of chosen ninja to try out a new training exercise. And the battles begin! But who is this mysterious host who gave the letters out in the first place?
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have never owned Naruto and I never will own Naruto. I am 250 sure of that. I think**

**

* * *

**

a/n: This is my brand new brand new Naruto fanfic. I actually got the main idea for this fanfic from a recent dream I had. Except I was the main character. Not Temari.(oh yea, Temari's the main character) I'M MUCH BETTER THAN TEMARI! SHE'S A SLUT! No, I'm kidding. She's not my favorite character or anything. I just decided to make her the main character. So deal with it.

Silver Curiosity (me): Gets a tomato thrown at her from someone in audience, if there is an audience, for being an idiot.

* * *

**Chapter One - The Letter**

The sunlight penetrated my window and bathed me in its warm, soft glow. I slowly opened my eyes and looked beside my bed at the time. The clock read 5:23. I smiled at the thought of being able to sleep a little longer before I had to get up and start to train. I closed my eyes, just beginning to relax when I heard a stupid, annoying voice scream my name.

"TEMARI!" it shouted. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow as I heard my bedroom door bang open. I heard heavy footsteps walk up to my bed and felt the pillow being taken off my face. What greeted me was an unpleasant sight: my brother, Kankuro's face twisted into a scowl as he looked down at me.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked, aggravated.

"Of course I did! People half way around the world probably heard you!" I replied in an annoyed voice. He just shrugged as I sat up and stepped into my slippers. That's when I noticed an envelope in Kankuro's hand.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the envelope.

Kankuro looked down at the envelope and said, "Oh yeah! I came here to give this to you! Some weird dude gave it to me earlier." He handed me the envelope. I stared at it suspiciously. It had my name written on it in beautiful handwriting. I opened the envelope carefully, making sure not to pull any triggers if this was an exploding note. Slowly, I pulled out the piece of paper that was tucked in the envelope.

I began to read the note aloud. "Temari, you and a few other exceptionally gifted individuals have been chosen to try out a new training exercise." I looked at Kankuro, who just shrugged. I looked back at the letter and continued reading it.

"Meet me at the gate of Konoha village tomorrow. From there, I myself will escort you to the new training ground, where you will battle each of the other ninjas as your opponents. Only one ninja will win, who will gain the opportunity to train under me. I will train that one individual to become one of the strongest ninja in the world. I would appreciate it if you joined me tomorrow. Please make your decision and arrive no later than noon. Sincerely, your host."

I didn't know what to make of this. Usually, I would've jumped at the thought of becoming one of the strongest ninja ever, but this stranger just leaves me a note to go to some unfamiliar place. This sounded like a trap. I started to get a little suspicious of this _host_ of ours.

"Hmm…" said Kankuro. I looked back at him. He had his arms folded over his chest and his eyes were concentrated on a certain spot on the floor. I think the fool was thinking. That's when realization hit him. He roared out in rage, almost deafening me and the rest of the world.

"What is it this time, Kankuro?" I asked with irritation as I put a finger in my ear to make sure that I could still hear.

"That damn note said that _exceptionally gifted _individuals were given this letter!" he yelled in fury.

Not understanding him, I replied, "So?"

"'So'? So that means I'm not _exceptionally gifted_! Well, I am, but this fool doesn't think I am! Who does he think he is?!"

"Somebody who thinks that you have no talent?"

"NO! I HAVE TALENT! I'M SMART! I DON'T EVEN FORGET TO PUT APOSTROPHES IN CONTRACTIONS ANYMORE!!!"

_What does that have to do with him not being talented? _I wondered. I sighed and said, "Oh well, Kankuro. Just man up to the facts and admit that you just aren't all that great. I mean, you play with dolls!"

"THEY'RE PUPPETS!!!" he shouted angrily. I could tell that he was starting to get a bit emotional. I decided to change the subject before I made the idiot cry.

"So…where's Gaara?" I asked casually. Kankuro looked at me with this stupid face, like he was asking, _You actually care?! What the fuck?! _

"I'm right here."

"Ah!" I cried out, not expecting anyone else to be there besides me and Kankuro. I jumped back, bumping into Kankuro, who screamed like a little girl as we went tumbling backwards onto my bed. We both rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a thud in front of someone's feet. I looked up and saw Gaara, my other brother, eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Gaara!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know you were here!"

He looked at me with the expression he always had on his face and calmly said, "Where else would I be when we have cookies?"

"…"

"…"

Kankuro and I were speechless at our brother's obsession of cookies. Gaara stared at us as when we didn't reply to his statement, not that we were supposed to since that was a rhetorical question, but I don't think Gaara understood that.

Gaara glared at us and slowly asked, "Why aren't you two replying?"

"Umm…that's because you asked a _rhetorical_ question!" I nervously answered. "That means we're not _supposed _to answer the question.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at me, then ignored me and said, "Oh yea. This morning some dude came by and gave me a letter about—" Gaara stopped when he saw me flailing my arms around from behind Kankuro and mouthing the words _NO! STOP. _I sighed in relief as Gaara closed his mouth, knowing that something bad would happen if he said anymore in front of Kankuro. Gaara had gotten the same letter as I had, and if Kankuro knew that, he would have been going on a rampage.

I walked past Gaara and was just about to head out the door of my bedroom when Gaara blurted out, "I got this letter from some guy this morning that said I was one of the few that was chosen for this new training thing." I smacked into the door as Kankuro hollered out something I could barely understand. I thought I saw Gaara grin. I rubbed my aching head, then stopped abruptly as I felt someone's gaze burn a hole through my back. I slowly turned around, afraid of who was glaring at me. If it was Gaara, I knew I knew that I would be dead immediately, though I didn't see a reason for him to be mad at me. If it was Kankuro, his loud, deafening voice would give way to the apocalypse.

Just my luck. It was Kankuro. Damn. The world was ending. I wouldn't even live up to thirty. He looked so mad that I could actually see fire burning in his eyes, the flames leaping out and trying to attack me. "Umm, Kankuro? Are you mad?" I asked nervously. He started screaming and waving his arms around in the air like a madman.

"WHY?! WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU GET THAT DAMNED LETTER WHEN _I_ DIDN'T?! I'M JUST AS POWERFUL AS YOU TWO!"

"Calm down, Kankuro!" I said, trying to stop him from destroying my room. He narrowed his eyes at me, then turned his gaze to Gaara. He slowly walked to the door of my room, and without turning around, he shouted, "I DESPISE YOU BOTH LIKE HELL!" With that, he exited my room.

"Well, that was…interesting," Gaara noted in his usual, unemotional voice as he munched on another cookie. I sighed, exasperated by Kankuro's stupidity. I didn't understand why he was getting so worked up about something so dumb. I looked at Gaara. He somehow had gotten the whole entire jar of chocolate chip cookies without me noticing.

"Gaara! Put away those cookies! They'll ruin you're appetite! We'll be eating breakfast soon," I scolded. He gave me a death glare and I backed away. Then he returned to eating his cookies. I started to get annoyed. When it came to cookies, Gaara would never listen me. Actually, Gaara just never listens to me. So I decided to take a stand. As a big sister!

"Gaara, gimme those cookies right now!" I ordered.

"Hell no. They're mine, bitch!"

"What did you just call your older sister?! Bastard, you'll pay for that!"

"Ahhhh! Get off me, you fat woman! Don't touch my cookies!"

"Who's fat?! Hah! I got the cookies!"

"Give 'em back, you fag! They're mine! OWW! WHY'D YOU WHACK ME?!"

"Don't call your sister names, you son of a bitch!"

"But you're calling me nam—OWW! WHAT'D YOU WHACK ME FOR THIS TIME?!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR ELDERS!"

"Hey, you're so old that you're gonna die anyways! Why would you care I said _anything _to—OOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! Hey! When did you get the cookies?!"

"Mwahaha! The cookies are mi—OOOWWW! THAT HURT!"

"GOOD! NOW GIMME THE COOKIES!"

"NEVER!"

And so, Gaara and Temari fight over the cookies for the rest of the day. Then, finally, the next day comes. Temari and Gaara (who had to be dragged by his older sister unwillingly) went to meet the other ninja who were given the opportunity to try out the new training exercise. The thing that Temari and Gaara didn't know was that Kankuro had followed (stalked) them to the front of Konoha Village. Now, this was gonna be a problem…

To be continued…

* * *

a/n: I don't know if I'll continue this fanfic. If I get a few reviews, maybe. If not...maybe. (I know. I'm weird. And stupid. And random.) Please review. Please. It's ok if you don't. (Tears streaming down face.) It's (sob) ok (sob) if (sob) you (sob) don't (sob). 


	2. Chapter 2 The Others

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic except myself, though I'm not in the fanfic, but...aarg, you know what I mean!!! ...You do, don't you? Er...whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: HIIIIII!!!! I reposted this chapter cuz...I FELT LIKE IT!!!! BWA HA HA-- sorry. I know that was weird. I tried to make this chapter more interesting than the last one. So...yea. ENJOY.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The Others**

Gaara and I jumped down from a tree to the entrance of the Konoha village. Today was the day that we would start training in the new training ground. Now all we had to do was wait for our…host. I leaned against the village gates and watched Gaara eat a cookie.

Wait. WHEN DID GAARA GET ANOTHER COOKIE?!

Gaara had his back to me. This was the perfect chance for me to steal his cookie. I walked toward him with stealth, concealing my presence. Even if I hadn't, Gaara wouldn't have noticed me. He was too busy with his cookie. I was an inch away from my brother, just about to grab the half-eaten cookie when a loud, obnoxious voice yelled out behind me, "HEY, GAARA! TEMARI! YOU GUYS ARE HERE TOO!"

I tripped over a rock and knocked into Gaara, who smacked into a tree. I turned around to see the blond haired fool named Naruto Uzumaki. I glowered at him for making me miss my only chance to take Gaara's cookie. Damn him! This is all his fault! I stood up and dusted myself off, as the moron ran over to us and helped Gaara up. Gaara still had his damn cookie.

* * *

Silver curiosity: Why do you care if Gaara has a cookie?

Temari: 'Cause Gaara's getting fat from all those cookies!

Gaara: (eating cookie) Says the old fat woman.

Temari: What?! Why, you little…!

Silver Curiosity: Gaara! No more cookies! Listen to your sister!

Gaara: Hell no. The cookies are mine.

Temari: (Roundhouse kicks Gaara in the head, knocking him into Silver Curiosity)

Silver Curiosity: Yaaa! What the hell! No fighting!

Gaara: (Eats rest of cookie.) Alright, bitch, bring it on!

Temari: You're going down, mama's boy!

Silver Curiosity: …Where did _that_ come from?!

Gaara: (Jumps on Temari, pinning her to the ground)

Temari: (Kicks Gaara in the…you know where…and pushes him off)

Gaara: (Screams out in pain and tries to hit Temari)

Temari: (Takes out her fan)

Silver Curiosity: (Runs into the middle of the battle and gets whacked unconscious by Temari's fan. Typical)

Now on with the story! This isn't finished yet, Temari!

* * *

Behind Naruto were some other genin, a chuunin and two jounins. The genins were Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Neji. The two jounins were Kakashi-sensei and Gai sensei (blech!). And the chuunin was Shikamaru. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Hey Temari," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I said, trying to sound casual. He looked around and frowned. I was about to ask him if something was wrong when he said. "What a drag. My parents just had to force me to try out something this troublesome, didn't they? How did people as stupid as Naruto get picked to be in this thing?"

Great. He was complaining. If there was just one thing that I just completely hated about Shikamaru, it would be his complaining and laziness. Okay, that's two things, but you get the point. I tried to be optimistic and said, "Well, it might be fun!", but the bastard just shook his head disapprovingly and replied, "Nope. This thing's gonna be a drag."

I sighed and gave up on Shikamaru. He could think the whole world was a drag for all I cared. It's not like I liked him or anything.

I walked over to Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't surprised to see Kakashi-sensei with the newest volume of _Make Out Paradise_. "Hi Temari-san," said Hinata. Her face was steaming red, probably because she was standing next to that idiot, Naruto. The idiot was bragging about how he almost completed his last mission, which was a D-ranked mission. How stupid. And Neji was staring off into space, looking blinder than ever.

"Hi Hinata," I answered. To my surprise, Kakashi-sensei actually looked up from his book to greet me. "Hey Temari," he said. "What do you think of this new training exercise?"

"Well, I—" I started, but someone interrupted me, yelling out, "It's perfectly youthful!"

Neji cringed and Kakashi-sensei groaned. Gai-sensei was skipping towards us, as he would say, _youthfully_. He stopped in front of us, almost bumping into Neji who jumped 10 yards back and protectively covered his face with his arms. He relaxed as he saw Gai-sensei come to a halt, and walked back to us.

"Who asked you?!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"Why, Gaara did! Thank you, Gaara," Gai-sensei answered, tears streaming down his face. "Now we shall hug!" he declared. I felt so bad for my poor brother. He never saw it coming.

Gaara, who was a couple of feet away from us, was eating a cookie with his back turned to us. Gai-sensei then leaped into the air and came crashing down on Gaara, embracing him with open arms. Gaara screamed in pure shock and agony. I winced as I heard something crack. I think it was Gaara's spine.

* * *

Naruto: How could you make that happen to Gaara, author?!

Silver Curiosity: (Still unconscious from when I got hit by Temari's fan)

Naruto: (Pokes Silver Curiosity with stick)

Silver Curiosity: (Wakes up suddenly.) AAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE MURDERS ME IN _MY_ SLEEP! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAA—Oh. It's just you, Naruto.

Naruto: (Scared stiff from Silver Curiosity's sudden outburst.)

Silver Curiosity: Umm…Naruto? (Pokes Naruto)

Naruto: (Falls over without moving a muscle)

Silver Curiosity: OMIGOD! I KILLED NARUTO!

Okay, back to the story! I still gotta kill Temari for what she did to me. My motives were so innocent! To stop the fighting! Then what does Temari go and do? She knocks me out with her freakin' fan! Hmph!

* * *

Everyone stared in shock as Gai-sensei continued to hug Gaara. He looked like he was being suffocated. Gaara tried to push Gai-sensei off him, but Gai-sensei wouldn't let go. Gaara yelled, "Get off me, you old geezer!"

"But, Gaara!" Gai-sensei exclaimed. "You have made me happy!"

"So you go and be all gay by hugging me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gaara shouted, trying to break free of Gai-sensei's grasp.

That's when I heard Hinata gasp. I turned around quickly and shouted, "Hinata! What happened?!" But I didn't see Hinata. I looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I ran up to Naruto and asked frantically, "Did you see Hinata?!"

Naruto looked up at me with a stupid face and answered, "Uh, yea. She just got kidnapped by Kankuro."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" I asked in shock. "Kankuro kidnapped Hinata?!"

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled out. "KANKURO KIDNAPPED HINATA?! THAT BASTARD!"

I stared at the idiot.

"What?" he asked, confused. I groaned. "You were the one that told me that, stupid! You shouldn't be _that_ shocked!" I yelled.

So Kankuro had followed me here—no, he _stalked _me here—and now he kidnapped Hinata! I would definitely kill him as soon as I saw him. And I didn't have to wait that long 'cause Kankuro, who was hiding in a tree, fell off the tree and landed right in front of my feet. Hinata landed on top of him. That idiot broke the tree branch he was sitting on.

Kankuro looked up at me and nervously waved a 'hello'. "H-Hi sis," he said, his voice uneasy. Hinata got off him and ran behind me for protection. Not that she needed any. Not against Kankuro's pathetic dolls. I glared down at him. I was about to scold him for following me and kidnapping Hinata when the leaves in the trees around us rustled. Everyone instinctively looked up.

A barrage of shuriken rained down on us. I was taken by surprise at first, but I immediately used my fan to knock away three of the shuriken that were speeding towards me. Hinata jumped up, dodging a shuriken that was aimed at her feet. Naruto used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (I'm sure you all know what that is) and let his clones get hit while he ran to safety behind a tree. Neji used his Kaiten, making a shield with his chakra that repelled each shuriken that was thrown at him, and Sasuke used his Sharingan to see where the shuriken were thrown from, so he could move out of the way and stay unharmed.

Kakashi-sensei threw a kunai at all the shuriken that were headed for him, canceling them out. Rock Lee did a backwards flip, dodging about five shuriken all together. Sakura ducked, dodging a shuriken that would've sliced her neck. Shino used his bugs to block the shuriken that were aimed at him, and Kiba and his dog Akamaru used Gatsuuga on the shuriken that were thrown at them, which was when Kiba and his dog spun around like crazy, creating a tornado shaped thing.

What Gai-sensei did shocked us all. He _pirouetted_ away from each deadly shuriken, and then did a split when he was out of harm's way. Everyone stared at him in horror and disbelief. We were all so shocked that none of us noticed the figure that crept up behind from the bushes stealthily. We should've noticed, but Gai-sensei's…performance…left us all in a horrified state. The figure took out a couple of shuriken, then did some hand signs. It flung the shuriken at us as it cried out, "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" igniting the shuriken with a ball of fire.

We all turned around and saw the flaming shuriken headed towards us, but it was too late to do anything now.

* * *

Kiba: Hey! Why are we all gonna die?!

Silver Curiosity: 'Cause I feel like making you all die.

Naruto: But we don't wanna die!

Shino: Maybe _you_ should die.

All Naruto characters: Yeah!

Silver Curiosity: Uh oh…

Rock Lee: Don't worry! We will kill you with moves of youth!

Gai-sensei: Yes! Moves of youth!

Everyone else: …

Kiba: KILL HER!!! (Charges at Silver Curiosity with Akamaru)

All other Naruto characters: (Charges at Silver Curiosity)

Silver Curiosity: AAAHHH! SHINO, YOU'RE ALWAYS QUIET WHEN PEOPLE WANT YOU TO TALK, SO WHY COULDN'T YOU SHUT UP THE ONE TIME YOU WEREN'T _SUPPOSED_ TO TALK?!

Naruto: ATTACK!

Silver Curiosity: (Runs for her life) I'm not finished with you all!!! Especially you, Temari! I'm gonna kill you!!!!

Silver Curiosity: (Gets knocked out by all Naruto characters. Typical)

To be continued…

* * *

**a/n: Yay! Chapter two is done!!!! I'll try to update soon but I have to update my other fanfics, too. Feel free to review!!! They make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Battles Begin!

**Chapter 3 - The Battles Begin!**

* * *

**a/n: Presenting...CHAPTER 3!!!!**

* * *

I watched the flaming shuriken come at me in horror, knowing that nobody could do anything to protect themselves. It was too late. I closed my eyes, waiting for the immense pain that would follow when the shuriken's blades struck me. That's when I heard a crack. I opened my eyes and gasped. 

Kankuro had jumped in front of me and everyone else, taking the blow of all the shuriken. I watched my brother's body burn in the blazing fire, cackling as it tore at his flesh.

Then it exploded. I raised my arms in front of my face, then lowered them and looked at my surroundings. Pieces of burning wood was scattered all over the place.

_Wood? _I thought, confused. Then realization hit me. It was Kankuro's puppet! He had used his puppet to protect everyone! I looked around for Kankuro, but I didn't see him anywhere. I watched all the genin gather around Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei. Shikamaru looked annoyed, and Gaara was eating a cookie.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the bushes. It had a cloak wrapped around its body, the hood of the cloak covering the figure's head and face. "Good job," he said. I didn't understand who he said that to because nobody was in front of him, but then, Kankuro jumped down from a tree and landed in front of the cloaked person. "Thank you," he answered. He looked proud.

"But you're still not a part of this training program," the person informed Kankuro. I could tell by the voice that it was a male. Kankuro's proud smirk faded. "What?" he growled. "Why not?"

"First of all, you weren't invited, and second of all, you stalked Temari here," the cloaked man said matter-of-factly. Kankuro groaned and started to walk home. He looked disappointed. I was about to go and try to cheer him up when the ground began to shake violently.

I turned around swiftly and saw that the cloaked figure had punched a large rock, which crumbled to tiny pieces and revealed a secret opening in the ground. "This way," our _host_ said, indicating with his hand that we were to go down this hole. I hesitated for a moment, but then followed everyone else down.

I reluctantly stepped onto the first stair of the staircase in the secret passage way after taking one last look at the outside world, then descended down to whatever awaited me there.

**XxX xXx XxX**

I was amazed by what greeted me at the bottom of the staircase. There were different fields, _battle fields_, which were set to look like different terrains, and they were all set up in glass domes. One had an actual erupting volcano inside it, while another had a luscious valley with a waterfall cascading down into a beautiful pool.

We started practice battles immediately. It was Neji vs. Sasuke, Naruto vs. Shino, Hinata vs. Shikamaru, Kakashi vs. Gaara, Rock Lee vs. Kiba, and me vs. Sakura. Gai sensei would go against the winner of Neji's and Sasuke's battle.

Each group was put into a different glass dome. Neji and Sasuke were put into one that was thickly covered with trees, making it hard to see. Naruto and Shino were in the one with the volcano. Hinata and Shikamaru were in the dome with the valley and waterfall. Kakashi and my cookie-obsessed brother were put in a dome that had a rocky landscape. There were boulders scattered all over the field.

Rock Lee and Kiba's dome had a cliff whose edge was met by a vast ocean. Last but not least, mine and Sakura's field was one that was covered with snow, ice and humongous glaciers. Gai-sensei was instructed to wait with the host as we began our battles.

* * *

Naruto: Finally! The fighting! This author is so slow! 

Silver Curiosity: (Glares) Excuse me? (Holds up fist)

Naruto: Uhh…

Silver Curiosity: I can make you die if I want to. (Gives innocent smile) I'm the author…

Naruto: (Gulps) (Starts to sweat) No, th-that's okay! I'd r-rather be a-a-a-alive!

Silver Curiosity: Thought so. Now where's Temari? I gotta kill her for what she did to me in the last chapter.

Naruto: …

Silver Curiosity: Don't "…" me!

Naruto: Okay! Please don't hurt me!

On with the story!!!

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The weird guy in the cloak just yelled, "Start!" I quickly jumped about 5 or 6 feet back to avoid any attack Shino would throw at me, but he just stood there. I eyed him suspiciously. He was up to something. So I decided to just attack. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I cried out as four clones of me appeared from clouds of smoke. While the clones charged at Shino, I circled around the volcano, and quietly came up behind him.

Shino threw a kunai at one of my clones, making it disappear. Another clone came flying at him from his left, but he jumped up, grabbed its leg, spun it around, and smashed it against the side of the volcano. While Shino was occupied, I made another clone of myself and used it to help me form a spinning ball of chakra, the Rasengan.

I jumped at him and drove the Rasengan into his stomach just as he turned around. I smiled with satisfaction, but my smile disappeared in a second when Shino went _poof_. It was a clone! So the real Shino was probably about to attack me right now. I turned around quickly, but Shino wasn't behind me. I scanned the field, but I didn't see him.

That's when I felt something under my feet. He was underneath me! I jumped up, but I was too late. Shino broke through the ground and gave me a painful blow to the face. I flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Shino then disappeared. Was he using Genjutsu to confuse me? I slowly got up and wiped the blood off my mouth. What was that thing that Sakura-chan said to wake me up when I was under Genjutsu before? Damn. I couldn't remember. This was bad.

**Neji's P.O.V. **

As soon as our host yelled, "Start!" Sasuke and I both jumped up into a tree and concealed our presences from each other. "Byakugan!" I whispered softly as I gazed past thick groves of trees searching for Sasuke. I had a feeling that Sasuke was using his Sharingan to predict all my moves. I was wrong. He had just jumped down from a tree and stood in a small clearing.

"Hey, blind girl, over here!" he shouted. He was insulting me! That damned Uchiha! I instantly jumped down from the tree I was in and was about to use my Juken (Gentle Fist) on him when I realized that I was about to attack a clone. My anger had made me lose my focus. I stopped my attack on the clone and studied it. It obviously had a purpose. It may have been a distraction, but I didn't see Sasuke try to approach me, even with my Byakugan. So what was the clone's purpose?

Then I saw it. The exploding note. If I got close enough, it would explode. I was onto his game. As long as I didn't go anywhere near the clone, I wouldn't make the note explode. I scanned the trees for any sign of Sasuke, but there was nothing. I looked back at the clone. That's when I saw a thin chakra line extending from the note somewhere into the trees. Sasuke had to be at the other end of that line. That was the good thing. I had found Sasuke. But the bad thing was that if Sasuke pulled that chakra line, it would trigger the explosion of the exploding note and I would be done for.

Then the note exploded. I braced myself for the impact. It wasn't that serious, but while I had raised my arms over my head to protect myself, Sasuke sneaked up behind me and gave me a spin kick to the head, sending me sprawling to the trunk of a large tree. I skidded to a stop right before I hit the tree. My head was pounding from Sasuke's assault. I stood up shakily and looked around. Sasuke was gone again, but with the Byakugan, I spotted him instantly underneath some bushes. I pretended not to notice as I slowly inched towards him. Then I shouted out, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) and started to hit his tenketsu (chakra points) with lightning speed. Sasuke was taken by surprise as I started to strike him. When I hit him the sixty-fourth time, he fell to the ground, drained of chakra for the time being. Looks like I was gonna win this battle.

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

I studied our surroundings for a moment. Then I heard the host yell "Start!" I saw Rock Lee get into a fighting pose. Then, Gai-sensei suddenly yelled out, "Go Lee! Use moves of youth!" I turned around to look at the fool, and just at that moment, when I was off guard, Rock Lee yelled out "Konoha Senpuu!" and spun into me. I was thrown off the cliff, dropping head first into the ocean. I focused all my chakra into my feet, and steadied myself on top of the waves. Akamaru sat on top of my head, barking furiously at Rock Lee.

Using all the chakra that I had centered into my feet, I ran up the side of the cliff and cried out, "Dynamic Marking!" as Akamaru did his thing. Rock Lee dodged Akamaru's attack and disappeared just to reappear behind me. I was taken back by his speed. He was so fast! He side kicked me, sending me flying into the air, then he jumped up above me, and kicked me down. I crashed onto the edge of the cliff, wincing in pain.

Akamaru ran over to me and began to whimper. "It's alright, boy," I said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Akamaru down. I looked up at Rock Lee. He was staring past me at something behind me. He looked shocked. "Kiba, watch out!" he warned, and I turned around to see what was wrong, but I was too late. The cliff underneath me gave away and I fell again. But this time I wasn't headed for water, I was headed for dangerously sharp rock spirals that would pierce me to death.

"Aaaaahhhh!' I screamed as I fell to my doom. I could see Rock Lee and Akamaru at the edge of the cliff staring down at me with worried faces. I was too far away from the cliff to grab onto it with my chakra. There was nothing I could do to save myself.

To be continued…

* * *

Temari: (Trying to sneak away before Silver Curiosity notices her) 

Silver Curiosity: (Notices Temari)

Temari: (Screams and starts to run for her life)

Silver Curiosity: Why are you running away?! It's not like I'm gonna chase you with a mallet or anything! (Takes out mallet and chases after Temari)

Naruto: This is entertaining. (Eating popcorn and drinking soda)

Neji: Not as interesting as the last American Idol, but entertaining. (Eating popcorn and drinking soda)

Ino: Where's forehead girl?!

Silver Curiosity: (Stops chasing Temari with mallet and glares at Ino)

Temari: (Sighs in relief)

Ino: …Wh-what?

Silver Curiosity: Ino?! Why the hell are you here?! You're not in the story!!!

Ino: Umm…but…AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Starts running for her life)

Silver Curiosity: (Starts chasing after Ino with a humongous eraser) Come back here, Ino! I'm gonna erase your sorry ass! You don't belong here!

Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NO ONE ERASES THE INO YAMANAKA!!

Silver Curiosity: I ERASE THE INO WHATCHA-MA-CALL-IT!! 'CAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR!!! AND I DON'T WANT NO PIG HERE!

Sakura: Go, Silver Curiosity! Wahoo! Die, Ino-pig! (Waves hands wildly in the air)

Sasuke: (Comes up behind Sakura)

Sakura: (Accidentally smacks Sasuke in the face with her flailing arms) OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN! I'M SO SORRY!

Sasuke: (Knocked out cold)

Naruto: (Snickers) Didn't see that coming even_ with_ the Sharingan, did'ya,

Naruto: (Laughs)

Neji: (Expresses amusement by doubling over with laughter with Naruto)

Silver Curiosity: (Erases Ino and doubles over with laughter)

Temari: (Giggles)

Silver Curiosity: (Glares at Temari)

Temari: (Runs for her life again)

Silver Curiosity: (Chases after Temari with mallet again, slips on a banana peel and falls into a dumpster. Typical)

* * *

**a/n: I tried my best with the fighting scenes. It got more interesting, right? So please review! And read my new fanfics Truths About Akatsuki and Secrets!**


End file.
